dtarfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race Indonesia
This is the first Race of the show which is focused in Indonesia. It is hosted by Prama. Sixteen teams from all around the world will race around Indonesia. It premiered on November 14, 2011 on RFF Fantasy Game Board Production Casting The casting opened in early October and were closed in early November. The casts includes best friend and also Westlife members, baker owners, aerospace engineers and several dating/married couple and sibblings. The cast includes 7 all-female teams, 4 all-male teams and 5 male/female teams. Results *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Brown ⊂⊃ around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Double U-Turn was available but was not used. Cyan ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates a leg in which one U-Turn was available but was not used. *A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Yield was available but was not used. *A blue > indicates that the team chose to use the Imprison; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which an Imprison was available but was not used. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. In this season, the titles also include the general location (nation or subnational region) in which the episode was taped. Also, teams who had their quotes chosen for Episode's Title will get 20 minutes time credit (until leg 10) and IDR 75,000 to spend in the race. #"Don't Tell Me We'd Play in Sports Because My Teammate Would Desperately Fail (Palembang)"- Dora #"I'm Not No Neanderthal (Belitung)"- Kyle #"You Got an Indo-nictionary and I Got a Indonesian History Book! (Bukittinggi)"- Natalie #''"I think i'll just live here and make her my wife." (Pematang Siantar) - ''Lance #"Durian is on my face". (Pontianak) - Uca #"If this wasn't the Amazing Race , I'd go sewing right now!" (Balikpapan) - Shirly #''"They should not want to go on a Fishing Expedition with you!" (Makassar) - ''Vienna Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *'Leg 1' - The Express Pass – an item that can be used on the race to skip any one task of the team's choosing. This item is good up until leg 10 *'Leg 2' - The Roadblock Pass – an item that can be used on the race to skip any roadblock task. This item is good up until leg 10 *'Leg 3' - A 25-minute bonus for the following leg. Race Summary 'Leg 1 (Special Capital Territory of Jakarta '→'Sumatera Selatan)' *Jakarta (Fatahillah Museum). (Starting Line) * Jakarta, Special Capital Territory of Jakarta. * Palembang, Sumatera Selatan. *Palembang (Ampera Bridge). *Palembang (Ilir 16 Market). *Palembang (Jakabaring Sport Complex). *Kemaro Island (Hok Tjing Bio Temple). In this leg's Roadblock, teams must go to Ilir 16 Market, the biggest one in Palembang. Once there, they must find a marked Pempek stall. Pempek is one of Palembang’s traditional foods and it is very well-known in Indonesia, which consists on fried fish cakes served with sweet vinegar (Cuka). Once they find the marked stall, one team member must make one portion of Pempek and serve it to customers. After their judges and customers satisfied, they will receive their next clue. Additional Task *At the Starting Line, teams must solve a wordsearch puzzle. 6 of them contain a first flight ticket to their first destination city. The last team to complete the puzzle won't be given a ticket and were eliminated *At Jakabaring Sport Complex, team must join a mini simulation of athletic competition. Once they complete 4 simple courses of athletic games, they will receive a gold medal which will reveal their first pit stop. 'Leg 2 (Sumatera Selatan '→''' Bangka-Belitung) * Palembang, '''Sumatera Selatan. * Tanjung Pandan, Belitung Island. *Gantong Village (Bendungan Pice). *Tanjung Pandan (Tanjung Kelayang Beach) *Tanjung Pandan (Lengkuas Island) *Tanjung Pandan (Sailing Rocks Island) In this leg Detour, teams must choose between Back To Childhood or Grown Up Worker. In Back To Childhood, team must make their way to a public school. This is also where “Laskar Pelangi” filming process takes place. Then team must enter a classroom and choose a schoolgirl/schoolboy to be their mentor and they will also teach them 5 most popular Indonesian childhood songs. After they learn all 5 songs, they must perform in front of all other students and teachers. If they can perform well, remember all the lyrics and all viewers are satisfied, their mentor will hand over their next clue. In Grown Up Worker, team must walk to this nearby factory. They must help all stone crusher workers to crush 8 stones into small particles. Each team member must crush 4 stones. After they finish, judge will take a look at their work. If he satisfied with team's work, team will receive their next clue. In the Roadblock, one team member must grab a binoculars and go inside the lighthouse. Once on upstairs, that team member must look around for four words/symbols that indicates their next pit stop floating on the sea surrounds Lengkuas Island. Once they think they have found out their pit stop, teams must board on a motorboat and tell their boat captain to go to the next pit stop. Additional Task *At Tanjung Kelayang Beach, teams must ride a marked Jet Ski to a small island in north of Tanjung Kelayang Beach, Lengkuas Island. 'Leg 3 (Bangka-Belitung '→''' West Sumatra) * Tanjung Pandan, '''Belitung Island. * Padang, West Sumatra. *Padang (Adityawarman Museum). *Padang (TVRI Field). *Sianok Canyon-Lookout. * Bukittinggi (Clock Tower). In this leg Detour, teams must choose between Delivering Plates or Harmonizing Plates. In Delivering Plates, teams must make their way to the most famous Padang Restaurant located in the center of the city. Once there, teams must take 6 orders from a customer. What they don’t know, their customer will order their food in Bahasa. Once teams figure out what are the orders, teams must tell the restaurant owner. If they get it all correct, teams can start preparing and serving the food and get their next clue. In Harmonizing Plates, teams must make their way to Agus Salim Stadium where an annual culture festival held. Then teams must choose a group of Plate Dancer that will teach them to perform. Once they’ve already mastered their moves, teams must put on their costume and start performing in front of audiences. After 5 minutes performing, teams will get their next clue. However, if they messed their performance by breaking a plate, teams must back to learn their moves again. In the Roadblock, one team member must walk to “Goa Jepang” or Japan Cave in English. Inside this cave, one team member will pass 10 checkpoints and in each checkpoint they must answer a question. The questions will be about Indonesia and West Sumatra’s history during Dutch and Japan colonization. If they can answer all the questions, they can go through the next checkpoint until they meet their partner at the end of the cave. But if they failed, they must wait for 10 minutes before they can continue to their next checkpoint. Additional Task *At TVRI Field, teams must search the grounf for their next clue. *At Bukittinggi Grand Mosque, teams must choose a marked sado that will take them to their next pit stop 'Leg 4 (West Sumatra '→''' North Sumatra) * Bukittinggi (Bukittinggi Bus Station) to Pematang Siantar (Pematang Siantar Bus Terminal) *Pematang Siantar (Maranatha Church) *Pematang Siantar (Simpang Empat) *Pematang Siantar (Vihara Avalokitesvara) *Parapat (Parapat Supermarket) *Parapat (YTKA Orphanage) *Parapat (Lake Toba) In this leg Fast Forward, team must walk inside the curch and assemble a stained glass. Teams must correctly put all the pieces together in order to claim their fast forward award. In this leg Detour, teams must choose between Fabric/b or Traffic. In Fabric, teams must walk inside Horas Market, the biggest market in Pematang Siantar. Once there, teams must go to this marked “Ulos” cloth. Teams must sew one Ulos cloth with this traditional tool. Once they sew an Ulos, they must find a random people to try their cloth. After their judge satisfied, they will receive their next clue. In Traffic, teams must walk outside Horas Market where they will find an auto rickshaw. Teams must choose one marked auto rickshaw and must transport at least 10 people from market. One team member must transport 5 people each. While their partner transporting his/her passenger, another member must find and convince another passengers to get on his/her team’s rickshaw. Once they transported all 10 passengers and raise money until 100,000 IDR, they will receive their next clue. In this leg Roadblock, One team member must go to one room with the orphans inside. Then they must create a Puppet Show and perform in front of the orphans. First they must create a Puppet by themselves, then design the show, finally they have to perform it. The other team member may help them while perform, but they’re not allowed to help in designing and producing the show. Once the orphans and the orphans’ guard are satisfied, they will receive their next clue. '''Additional Task *At Maranatha Church, teams must take a Travelocity Gnome from a priest./li *At Parapat Supermarket, teams must take 4 containers from Supermarket and load them to a marked car. Each team has different containers with different contents in it. Then teams must load their containers to their marked carry truck and drive themselves to the orphanage 'Leg 5 (North Sumatra '→''' West Kalimantan) Parapat (Parapat Bus Station) to Medan (Medan Bus Terminal) Medan (Medan Post Office) Medan (Polonia International Airport) to Pontianak (Supadio International Airport) Pontianak (Equator Monument) Pontianak (Pontianak Waterfront) Landak (Serimbu Village) Landak (Mananggar Waterfall) 'Leg 6 (West Kalimantan '→ East Kalimantan) Pontianak (Supadio International Airport) to Balikpapan (Sepinggan International Airport) Kutai Kertanegara (Mulawarman Museum) Kutai Kertanegara (Bukit Bangkirai) Balikpapan (Balikpapan Dome) Balikpapan (Bekapai Park) 'Leg 7 (East Kalimantan '→ South Sulawesi) Balikpapan (Sepinggan International Airport) to Makassar (Sultan Hassanudin International Airport) Makassar (Port of Makassar) Makassar (Fort of Rotterdam) Makassar (Losari Beach) 'Leg 8 (South Sulawesi '→ West Papua) Makassar (Sultan Hassanudin International Airport) to Sorong (Domine Edward Osok Airport) Sorong (Domine Edward Osok Airport) to Raja Ampat (Waigeo Island Airstrip) Raja Ampat (Waiwos Beach) Raja Ampat (Waisai Tribe) Raja Ampat (Mayalibit Bay) Raja Ampat (Resbar Beach) Raja Ampat (Sorido Bay Resort) 'Leg 9 (West Papua '→ East Nusa Tenggara) 'Leg 10 (East Nusa Tenggara '→ Bali) '''Leg 11 (Bali)